Aventura Caracolada
by AnnAndre92
Summary: Saga y Aioros se encuentran entrenando a los jóvenes caballeros y enseñándoles la importancia de los caracoles. Claro, estos jóvenes caballeros cada uno tiene su particularidad y hacen de este 'entrenamiento' algo fuera de lo común... (Personajes del SS: Clasico) (One-Shot)


Lo siguiente surge Gracias a una imagen(la que coloque de portada=, que conseguí por internet... Doy créditos al autor del FanArt aunque no se quien sea, pero ya los tiene :D

Es un One-Shot.

El Universo Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada

* * *

**_Edades:_**

_DeathMask, Afrodita, Shura:** 10 años**_

_Mu, Camus, Shaka, Aldebaran:** 7años**_

___Aioria, Milo:_**_ 6años_**

_Saga, Aioros:** 14 años**_

* * *

**Aventura Caracolada**

-¿Qué es esto? - pregunto un niño pre-adolescente, cabello corto, color de cabellos azules y ojos color castaño. - ¿En serio tenemos que ponernos estas conchas?

-Death Mask - se acerco un adolescente de catorce años, cabellos y ojos castaños, llevaba una cinta roja en el cabello que pasaba por su frente - Es necesario para ver la clase de hoy. La cual no veremos aqui en el Santuario

Algunos se miraron con dudas, otros inexpresivos, y habian dos niños más pequeños, daban pequeños brinquitos de la emoción, eran los menores de los jovenes presentes, tan solo por algunos menos.

-Ven - señalo Saga a los jovenes, Death Mask, Afrodita y Shura, que eran los más grandes y por ende los más mal humorados por eso, estaban cruzados de brazos mientras miraban a los más chiquitos.- Ven como Aioria y Milo estan emocionados por lo que haremos hoy

-Vengan y tomen una de la bolsa - Aioros, acerco una bolsa negra con algo adentro. Todos se acercaron para tomar lo que habia dentro de la bolsa, el trio 'pre-adolescente' tomaron los objetos, cruzaron miradas

-Por que nos tenemos que poner estos cintillos? - pregunto Afrodita ahora, malhumorado

-No son cintillos - respondio Saga mientras ayudaba a los más chiquitos a colocarse aquellos objetos - Son unas antenitas, ponganse en las cabeza, lo otro que le dimos son unos bolsos, que tienen forma de concha

-Y que haremos? - pregunto un pequeño niño de cabellos lila, tenia dos puntitos en su frente -

-Bueno Mu, iremos al bosque cercano, a seguir con la clase de insectos - respondio Saga -

Los jovenes se miraron entre ellos, curazron miradas, algunos suspiraron resignados, mientras que otros, los más pequeños para ser más especificos, se miraban sonrientes. Iban caminando, muchos en el Santuario, los miraban curiosos, las mujeres ponian sus manos en las mejillas y susurraban entre ellas -'_Que hermosos se ven' -_. Aioros y Saga iban sonrojados, Saga iba adelante, comandaba la caminata, mientras Aioros iba atras, para ver a todos y evitar que algunos se desviara del camino. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Saga sento a los jovenes en semi - circulo. Saga saco de su bolso una pequeña caja. Todos miraron atentos

-Muy bien - dijo Aioros chocando sus manos - hoy aqui en el bosque veremos algo muy entretenido.- todos miraban curioso, Saga observaba a todos los jovenes presentes, todos estaban atentos, incluyendo al trio pre-adolescente - Veremos la importancia de los caracoles

-Por eso estas cosas Ridiculas? - pregunto Shura mientras señalaba el bolso y las Antena - Auch! - expreso al instante, empezó a sobarse la cabeza, Saga se coloco detras de el y dio un 'lepe', Shura lo miro y Saga tenia la ceja derecha levantada mientras lo miraba con reproche. Shura agacho la mirada

-Caracoles? En serio? - pregunto Death Mask con sarcasmo - Si vamos hacer caballeros de Athena, para que cara.. ¡Auch! - de igual manera recibio un lepe por parte de Saga. Afrodita miro a Saga de reojos, planeaba quedarse callado

-¡Auch! - se quejo Afrodita, quien miro a Saga con reproche -

-Por si se te ocurría hacer alguna o decir alguna estupidez - advirtio Saga

-Si yo no he hecho ninguna pregunta ofensiva o sarcastica - se quejo Afrodita - ¿Por que me pegas a mi?

-POr que me provoco pues - dijo Saga alzando los brazos y hombros - Algun problema? - pregunto Retorico, mirando a los tres - Alguna queja? O quiere un lepe cada uno - los tres rapidamente negaron. Saga sonrio triunfante, los otros niños vieron como sus amigos los más grandes se quedaron mudos y empezaron a prestar atención, evidentemente, cada uno tenia muy mala cara. Shaka Se levanto de su puesto y se acero a ellos, para mirarlos, siempre mantenia sus ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abria siempre soltaba algo poderoso

-Nunca he conocido a nadie tan ignorante del que no pudiera aprender algo - comento el pequeño Shaka, los tres 'pre-adolescentes' se sorprendieron, abrieron su boca y ojos al oir las palabras de Shaka, este se dio media vuelta se sento donde le habia indicado Saga y volvio a cerrar sus ojos. Esta claro que Saga y Aioros también se quedaron sin hablas.

-De donde Sacaste eso Shaka? - pregunto Aioros curioso

-Buda - respondio - Buda habla conmigo, habla con el Shaka interior, por eso mantengo mis ojos siempre cerrados para poder verlo, y hablarle - Camus y Aldebaran que estaban a los lados de Shaka, lo miraron con un poco de terror, tragaron grueso y se rodaron un poco para mantener distancia de el

-Muy bien - comento Aioros, mientras su paciencia se iba debilitando - Empecemos. Los caracoles, son unos moluscos, hay caracoles marinos y terrestres, en este caso veremos los terrestres

-Y por que no los Marinos? - pregunto Mu

-Por que estamos en el bosque y no en el mar - respondio Saga, su paciencia se habia perdido hace mucho -

-Gracias Saga - sonrio Aioros a su amigo - Como decía, Los caracoles se mueven por medio de una serie de contracciones musculares ondulatorias que recorren la cara hasta inferior del pie. Es como si nos acostaramos con la cara hacia el piso, metemos nuestras rodillas hasta el pecho, las arrastramos y nos empujamos con esta parte del cuerpo - Aioros señalo su abdomen y pecho - también podemos apoyarnos y ayudarnos con nuestros brazos - los niños prestaban atención a la explicación de Aioros - Cuantos conocen sobre los caracoles? - Afrodita alzo la mano con un poco de pena

-Si dices algo que tenga sentido no te dare un lepe - comento Saga quien no aguantaba la risa

-Saga! - Reprocho Aioros - Dime Afrodita

-Se que los caracoles tienen una baba que hace que se puedan pegar, subir o arrastrar a donde quieran

-Baba? - preguntaron Aldebaran, Aioria y Milo que habian permanecido en silencio por mucho tiempo, los tres hicieron una mueca de asco.

-Si bueno, produce una mocosidad, el cual los permite desplazarse mejor por las zonas, claro esta baba reduce el riesgo ante alguna heridas, todo esto es para ahuyentar a insectos, que son peligrosos para ellos, como las hormigas. - En ese momento Milo alzo la mano, Aioros le dio la palabra

-Es decir, que si yo me pongo mucha baba y mucho moco en mi cuerpo, puedo arrastrarme y subir a cualquier lado? - pregunto inocente, el trio 'pre-adolescente' empezaron a reir por debajito, Saga se acerco y nuevamente dio un lepe a cada uno.

-No Milo - nego Aioros - seria totalmente asqueroso si lo llegas hacer - Milo alzo sus brazos, pero aun tenia esa duda en sus ojos.

-Y como ven? - pregunto Aldebaran

-Bueno, lo que tenemos en la cabeza es algo parecido a sus ojos, son muy sensibles al dolor, sus ojos son dos antenitas, si tu lo puyas ellos esconden el ojo. - Aioros dio la espalda a los pequeños niños mientras buscaba algo en su bolso, Saga se acerco con la caja que había sacado anteriormente. En ese momento el grito de Mu los hizo reaccionar

-¡Aioros, Saga! - lloraba Mu desconsoladamente, mientras tocaba su ojito. El trio 'pre-adolescente' reian a carcajadas, no podian aguantarse, lo que habian visto los hizo explotar de risas

-Que paso aqui? - pregunto Furioso Saga - Que paso Mu?

-Al...Aldebaran - Mu se limpiaba las lagrimas - me puyo el ojo

-Aldebaran! - Saga lo miro molesto - Que hiciste?

-Aioros dijo que si le puyabas los ojos a los caracoles se escondian, queria saber si con una persona pasaba igual - Aioros corrio a auxiliar a Mu, mientras Saga reprochaba a Aldebaran - sabes que lo podias dejar ciego? - Aldebaran lo miro con terror - Le pudiste dejar ciego!

-Ciego? - pregunto con voz temblorosa Aldebaran

-Te vas a aquel Arbol y te quedas alli meditando lo que hiciste - le ordeno Saga, Aldebaran agacho la mirada y se fue a donde Saga lo mando. Aioros suspiro y seguio explicando sobre los caracoles, sus caracteristicas, su tiempo de vida entre otras cosas

-Si los piso los mato? - pregunto Shaka

-Claro, romperías su caparazón, y si lo pisas lo aplastas - Intentaba ser compresivo Aioros

-Y si les pones Sal - comento Death Mask - y ellos pasan por alli, empiezan hacer burbuja su baba y huele feo. Claro también puedes hecharle la Sal como si fuera lluvia - Aioria, My y Milo los miraron con terror. Aioros se molesto, el trio comenzo a reir. Saga nuevamente les dio un lepe, asi quedaron callados

-Los Caracoles son muy importantes en la naturaleza - esta vez hablaba Saga, todos los miraron atentos - Ellos controlan el crecimiento excesivo de las plantas además son fuente de alimento para muchas aves, anfibios, reptiles, entre otros

-También para nosotros - intervino por fin Camus. Saga y Aioros lo miraron con horror. - ¿Que? - pregunto Saga todavia queriendo no entender lo que habia oido. Los demás hicieron muecas de asco. El trio sacaron las lenguas en señal de asco

-Si - comento Camus tranquilo - en mi casa se comia Caracoles, los pones a hervir, lo sirves en su caparazón, y le colocas ajo, mantequilla y una ramita verde que le da mucho sabor - Aioros aguantaba la respiración por no querer vomitar frente a los presentes

-Y se los comen? Asi? - pregunto Afrodita que lo miraba con horror

-Si, mi mamá le echaba ajo, la ramita verda, y la mantequilla después de que los hervia claro - Camus toco su frente como para recordarse de algo - Claro, los hervia, los sacaba luego los ponia en un pote, los rellenaba con los que les dije - todos tragaban grueso - entonces por el huequito del caparazón uno agarraba y aspiraba lo que habia dentro del caparazon

-¡ASCO! - gritaron los tres más grandes - YA vengo - exclamo afrodita que corrio detras de un arbol.

-Yo también - dijo Aioros, que se fue más lejos, con una botella de agua que consiguio en su bolso. Afrodita y Aioros procuraron irse lejos, para asi poder botar con tranquilidad lo removido que estaba su estomago

**_Minutos más tarde_**

-Saga! - exclamo Aioros que ya se habia calmado. Vio a todos los niños dispersos -¿Que hiciste?

-Les di los caracoles que estaban en el piso, y mira que ha resultado - cada uno se entretenía. Death Mask no dejaba de mirarlo, Afrodita, le buscaba hojas para comer. Shura lo coloco en un arbol mientras lo miraba subir. Aldebaran lo coloco al lado de el, haciendole compañia. Shaka y Mu pusieron a competir sus caracoles - Vez! - exclamo Saga - los entretuve mientras aun sacabas todo lo que tenias envuelto en tu estomago - Aioros miro con reproche a su compañero pero tenia razon

-Aioria que haces?- pregunto Aioros cuando vio el caracol que le correspondia a su hermano al lado de el, y el, estaba acostado boca abajo. Aioria respondio pero no se entendio - Si levantas la cabeza podre entender -

-Hago lo mismo que el caracol - dijo mientras se empezaba a Arrastrar - quiero ser como el caracol - Aioros miraba a su hermano sonriente. Saga y Aioros conversaban amenamente, se divertian mientras veian a los jovenes, futuros caballeros de Athena entretenerse con unos caracoles

-Lo que hacemos por alejarlos un día de los entrenamientos. Aioros sintio algo frio y pegajoso en su pierna, Saga no pudo evitar aguantar las risas. Milo se abrazo a las piernas de Aioros

-Que haces? - pregunto Shura que se habia acercado para entregar su caracol a Saga, no solo el. Todos los demás

-Soy un caracol - dijo Milo - Los caracoles suben por todos lados, y yo soy uno. Subo por la pierna de Aioros

-Que es eso frio y asqueroso que siento por mi pierna? - preguntaba Aioros detuviendo otra vez el revuelto de su estomago

-Me puse moco, baba de caracol y saliva para poder subirme - El trio 'pre-adolescente' lo miraron con asco. Aioros intentaba aguantar el revolcon de su estomago. Milo se aferro cada vez más a la pierna de Aioros. Saga no paraba de reir, mientras limpiaba la baba de la cara de Shaka. ¿La baba? Si, Shaka coloco los caracoles en su cara. Saga los quito. Y los puso en la caja. Aioria seguia arrastrandose. Cuando Saga le quito el Caracol a Aioria. Se dispuso a contar los que habian en la caja

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, ¿y el sexto? ... - Saga se quedo pensativo y miro a los jovenes - Si son ocho caracoles, me faltan tres caracoles - hablo para el - ¿Milo donde esta tu caracol?

-Lo tiene Camus - Saga miro con horror a Aioros, Camus estaba espalda a ellos. Cuando se volteo a mirar a los jovenes mayores. Aioros le empezo a faltar el Aire mientras el trio 'pre-adolescente' se fueron a expulsar el revolcon de su estomago. Camus tenia una concha vacia en su mano, tenia el otro caracol en la otra mano, y uno en su boca.

-Um? - dijo este con la Boca llena

-¡CAMUS!- grito Saga. Aioros corrio con Milo en su pierna a expulsar nuevamente el revolcon de su estomago ante lo visto.

* * *

**Aclaratoria: **'Lepe': Es un golpe ligero o fuerte (dependiendo de la persona xD) en la cabeza


End file.
